The Sweetness of Spring
by Zhechii
Summary: #ForNaLuDayEvent - Kegelapan tidaklah selalu menakutkan. Bagi Lucy, malam di tengah musim semi merupakan kenangan yang termanis dan tak terlupakan. Temukan jawabannya di dalam cerita ini. Mind to RnR?


**The sweetness of spring**

**Rating : T**

**Natsu/Lucy**

**Romance**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Ditulis untuk meramaikan #ForNaLuDayEvent**

* * *

Kegelapan tidaklah selalu menakutkan. Dengan adanya bintang – bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip di antara hamparan langit yang bewarna hitam kelam serta sang rembulan yang menjulurkan selendang cahayanya ke bumi, memberikan keindahan tersendiri bagi penikmatnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri sendirian di jembatan yang melengkung kokoh di atas permukaan sungai. Sebuah gemuruh air sungai mengalir begitu lembut hingga terasa mengalunkan sebuah alunan melodi lagu di pendengarannya,.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memandangi pantulan wajahnya nan cantik di cermin yang terpantul dari genangan air dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Beberapa lembaran pucuk bunga berwarna merah muda mulai berguguran begitu anggun mengenai genangan air dan ikut terbawa arus sungai entah kemana mereka akan berhenti.

Gadis itu menghela napas dengan lembut. Tak terasa pergantian musim telah terjadi begitu cepat. Dari musim dingin, dimana pertandingan _Dai Matou Enbu_ berlangsung begitu berkenan bagi _guild_ yang dulu dianggap _guild_ terkuat di Fiore. Dalam pertandingan itu, banyak sekali cerita yang menyiratkan kekompakan, kemarahan, semangat untuk kuat, kesedihan, dan kesatuan sebagai keluarga. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menyangka musim yang menjadi musim favoritnya yakni musim semi telah tiba.

Ia sangat senang sekali menyaksikan warna merah muda mewarnai setiap sudut kota Fiore. Sebuah garis tipis melengkung pada bibirnya dipoles, kedua lengannya bersandar di dinding jembatan serta ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas tumpukan lengannya. '_Ah,begitu indah malam ini'_ pikirnya.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star..."_

Sebuah tertawa lembut membuyarkan lamunan gadis pirang itu; manik coklatnya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berpakaian jubah tanpa lengan dengan bagian dada yang dibiarkan terbuka serta syal putih bermotif menyerupai sisik naga yang selalu terkalungkan di lehernya dan tidak pernah terlepaskan seumur hidupnya.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu, Luce," pemuda berambut merah muda itu menyapanya, kedua lengannya disilangkan di dadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Natsu..." Gadis itu berbagi senyum ke arah teman satu timnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya serta manik coklatnya melayangkan tatapannya ke hamparan langit. "Hanya menikmati malam ..."

"Begitukah ..." Pemuda bernama Natsu juga mendongak ke arah yang sama dengan Lucy. "Erza, Gray, Levi dan lainnya mencari dirimu..." tambahnya, diam-diam bola manik hitam miliknya mengubah pandangannya.

"Oh ..."

Berjalan lagi, Natsu berdiri di belakang Lucy tanpa gadis itu sadari. Merinding terlihat membentang di sekitar lengan sang penyihir arwah kunci itu dan beberapa bulu roma di sekitar leher gadis pirang itupun ikut berdiri. Beberapa helaian rambut bewarna emasnya terikat rapi dengan sebuah untaian pita berwarna biru tua, poninya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah kemana sang peri angin yang sedang menari-nari. Sebuah hiasan bewarna perak yang dikalungkan di lehernya, anting-anting yang dipakainya bersinar begitu cantik di antara cahaya-cahaya di sekitar mereka.

Kedua kalinya Lucy dikejutkan dengan tindakan Natsu kepada dirinya. Pemuda itu diam-diam melepaskan syal yang amat berharga baginya dari apapun di muka bumi ini dari lehernya sehingga gadis pirang yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Heartfilia dapat melihat sebuah bekas luka yang entah pemuda penyihir naga api itu dapatkan. Gadis pirang itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sebab ia tahu bahwa setiap orang mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin dibocorkan kepada orang lain untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan atau sensasi sesaat. Tetapi gadis itu sadar bahwa luka itu pasti mempunyai ikatan erat dengan Igneel, orang tua Naga Natsu yang telah lama ia cari. Sebuah syal berwarna putih tiba-tiba dikalungkan ke leher Lucy selagi gadis penyihir arwah suci itu terfokus pada bekas luka Natsu.

Lucy memberikan sikap terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, manik coklat bertemu hitam. Gadis itu tidak menduga Natsu memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bagi dengan orang lain yakni kehangatan syal miliknya kemudian dia berbalik dengan warna merah muda tipis tersirat di wajahnya dan ucapan _'terima kasih'_ terucap begitu pelan dari bibirnya.

Lucy menyadari bahwa Natsu berdiri begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba Hembusan angin malam berhembus begitu kencang, awal musim semi yang dingin. Lucy melingkarkan lengannya mencari kehangatan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke syal putih milik Natsu agar wajahnya ... merasakan kehangatan dari syal yang membalut lehernya. Seketika wajah Lucy tersipu malu disaat ia mencium aroma tubuh Natsu yang tertinggal pada syal itu.

Natsu mengamati sekelilingnya. Manik hitam melihat keramaian pesta yang masih berlangsung di arah pojok taman; banyak teriakan dan canda tawa meramaikan suasana malam di awal musim bermekarnya bunga berwarna merah muda maupun jenis bunga lainnya. Natsu terhanyut dalam suasana seperti itu sehingga membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Pemuda yang memiliki tato Fairy Tail di atas lengannya mendekatkan dada bidangnya ke punggung Lucy dan tanpa ia sadari, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu serta menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu mungil teman timnya itu. Natsu tidak akan pernah bosan ataupun melupakan aroma tubuh lucy, aroma yang membuat dirinya tenang dan damai selamanya.

Lucy membatu seketika tapi tidak mengeluh. Gadis berambutkan emas itu merasa dirinya kini sedang terperangkap dalam suasana baru dan berbeda disaat ia dan Natsu sedang berduaan tanpa adanya gangguan Erza atau penyihir es yang selalu telanjang ataupun kucing biru yang selalu meledek Lucy.

Musik yang lembut terdengar samar-samar di pendengaran keduanya, peri angin menari-nari di sekitar pohon bunga sakura hingga membuat pohon tersebut ikut terbuai dalam irama hembusan angin.

Sang Penyihir Bintang suci mendesah pelan saat ia merasakannya cengkeraman Natsu pada pinggangnya semakin erat. Lucy mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'_Mengapa Natsu bertingkah seperti ini? Apakah dia mabuk?'_

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya sambil menemukan jawaban dari semua perubahan yang terjadi pada Natsu sekarang. _'Alkohol'_ Lucy akhirnya beranggapan bahwa Natsu sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Tentu saja, sebab malam ini, seluruh peserta Dai Matou Enbu sedang berpesta ria dan pastinya sebuah pesta tidak lengkap jika tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat seseorang berasa gembira seharian penuh, minuman bir, anggur ataupun minuman beralkohol lainnya atau dipukul kepalanya oleh Erza karena penyihir berambut merah itu tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Natsu dan Gray yang selalu bertengkar. Lucy semakin bingung dengan asumsi mana yang paling benar?

"Aku tidak mabuk." Lucy merasakan nafas hangat Natsu di tengkuknya. "Aku juga tidak dipukul oleh Erza atau siapapun."

'_Hik!' _Kejut Lucy, ia tidak menduga Natsu dapat membaca pikirannya. Lucy hanya mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Sebuah jeda sesaat.

"Aku tahu tapi kamu memikirkannya..."

"Ne, Natsu, kau bercanda' kan? Memang dirimu berubah aliran dari penyihir naga menjadi penyihir pembaca pikiran."

"... ... ..." Tidak ada respon dari Natsu. Lucy menghela napas lelah menanti respon balik dari Natsu yang tak kunjung datang.

Bau aroma bunga sakura terbang ke arah pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkan dua penyihir naga dari _Sabertooth_ bercampur aroma vanili yang lembut dan segar yang berasal dari tubuh Lucy membangkitkan sebuah emosi yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Bintang-bintang kecil di atas langit tampak membisu tak bersuara dan para peri angin tidak pernah bosan bermain kejar-kejaran satu sama lain sehingga menghempaskan apapun yang menghalangi mereka bermain. Natsu kembali mengendus-endus gadis yang kini dalam pelukannya untuk menikmati aroma yang menggoda dari tubuh gadis itu. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu semakin menambah keeratan cengkeraman tangannya di pinggang gadis pirang itu seakan-akan dirinya enggan melepaskan pemilik aroma vanila itu. Lucy merasakan getaran yang membuat dirinya tersipu berat. Ia berusaha mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri akan tetapi, tampaknya Natsu tidak mengijinkannya.

"Nat—"

Belum selesai dengan protesnya, Natsu membungkam dirinya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman Natsu terasa begitu lembut dibibirnya dan sarat akan kasih sayang, benar-benar menakjubkan dan ... tidak terbayang bahwa Natsu adalah pemuda yang terlihat berbeda 100 % jika berciuman.

Lucy berkedip tak percaya akan semua ini saat dia menatap mata hitamnya.

"Tenang," gumamnya di bibir gadis pirang itu, "dan nikmati saja ..." Natsu menutup manik hitamnya dan kembali menikmati rasa vanili yang menggoda pada bibir Lucy

Lucy tidak mengeluh karena ia juga membalas ciuman Natsu. Salah satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut sutra berwarna merah muda milik Natsu.

Kedua penyihir Fairy Tail itu memisahkan diri, kembali ke alam nyata secara perlahan. Tidak ada kata yang diucapkan di antara mereka karena keduanya berpelukan mesra.

Lucy tersenyum lembut saat itu. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu yang membawa Fairy Tail kembali pada kejayaan yang sama dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu." Gadis itu menyeringai, rambutnya terombak-ambik karena ulah peri angin yang nakal.

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut penyihir muda berelemen api. "Itu bukan berkat diriku seorang tapi berkat yang lainnya juga," ia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi terima kasih, Luce. Terima kasih karena selalu percaya pada diriku dan memberikan kekuatan padaku..." Natsu membungkuk dan mencium gadis pirang yang tengah tersipu malu untuk satu kali lagi.

Musim semi tahun ini menjadi musim yang paling berkenan dan berharga bagi Lucy.

**Tamat**

* * *

**Aku sangat senang untuk ikut meramaikan NaLu Event, silakan menikmati cerita one shot Natsu/Lucy.**

**Terima Kasih karena telah membaca cerita One Shot dari Zhe-chi. Mohon Direviews  
**


End file.
